Alkali-Transigen
Alkali-Transigen is the scientific group responsible for causing the near extinction of mutants in the future, as well as creating new mutants under the guise of a pediatric cancer study. History Prior to the events of Logan, Transigen was responsible for the decimation of the mutant population, which they orchestrated to take control of everyone that carried an active X-gene. In order to do so, they genetically engineered mutant children in a lab, raising them there in hopes of turning them into soldiers. When this attempt failed, they created X-24, a clone of Wolverine. They planned to terminate the children, though a few Transigen nurses helped them escape before they could be killed. Projects Mutant Suppression In secret, Transigen and its partner Alkali were putting chemicals in mass produced foods such as genetically modified corn stalks. These chemicals were suppressing the mutant X-gene from being produced and thus were responsible for the lack of mutant births in the future. Dr. Zander Rice wanted this done so mutant births could be selective and controlled. Mutant Serum Transigen developed a green gene serum that boosted mutant abilities for a short period of time; it was however dangerous to take too much in a single shot. X-23 Children Transigen began breeding mutants to be used as weapons. They used randomly selected young women to carry the child and used genetic samples of mutants to impregnate them. After giving birth, the women were disposed of. The children were raised in the Transigen Facility, where they were put through brutal treatment to try and be subdued into being obedient weapons for Transigen. The mutant children were trained to use their powers to kill. However the children would not follow orders, longing for freedom, some even committing suicide. When it became obvious that the children could not be controlled, the Reavers were instructed to eliminate the children; however the nurses that worked in the program had grown attached to the children and helped many of them escape, at the cost of their own lives. The children were granted various abilities including: regeneration, electricity generation, telekinesis, seismic energy vibration, icy breath, plant manipulation and pyrokinesis. Known Subjects *April *Bobby (designated as X23-44; genetic template: Christopher Bradley/Bolt) *Charlotte *Delilah *Erica *Gideon *Jackson *Jamaica *Joey *Jonah *Julie *Laura (designated as X23-23; genetic template: James Howlett/Wolverine) *Mira *Rebecca *Rictor (designated as X23-11; genetic template: Dominic Petros/Avalanche) *Stephen *Tamara *Tomás X-24 Since the X-23 project had been a failure, Zander Rice created a new weapon, a younger (and thereby stronger) clone of Wolverine. It could be controlled and made into the perfect killing machine. Despite it being physically stronger and faster than an older Logan, it had limited healing abilities. Members *Zander Rice † - Surgical Head *Reavers † - Head of Security **Donald Pierce † - Leader Trivia *In the comics, the organization responsible for creating X-23 was simply named the Facility. *Joey, a telepathic Transigen escapee, is theorized to be loosely based on Joseph "Joey" Bailey, Jean Grey's nephew in the comics. *While the company itself is responsible for the decline of mutants in the revised timeline, distributing suppressants in food and soft drinks, they are also responsible for a serum that increases a mutant's power. *The company must have some affiliation with Essex Corporation, as they were the ones who first collected the DNA samples of Wolverine that would be used for the creation of X-23. es:Proyecto Transgénico Category:Logan characters Category:Villains Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Disbanded Teams Category:Teams Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline